There is a type of computer device that displays a screen indicating a processing status of an application program in a certain area (which is usually referred to as a “window”) in a display device. In particular, a type of computer device that executes plural programs in parallel and allows users to change a size of a window.
JP-A-10-187404, JP-A-7-210355, and JP-A-6-44029 each disclose techniques for changing display styles of windows, depending on window sizes. JP-A-10-187404 discloses a technique by which, if a program associated with an icon is executing any process when iconizing a window of the program, a mini image of a latest window screen is displayed as the icon. JP-A-7-210355 discloses a technique by which displayed styles of menu buttons in a window are changed depending on a window size. JP-A-6-44029 discloses a technique by which a video in a window specified by a user is normally displayed and videos in other windows are not displayed normally; for example, they are not displayed, time-released, displayed in mosaic, displayed in monochrome, or displayed with reduced brightness, when plural video windows are showing.